


1991

by RainonyourBack



Series: Shaman King Shorts [1]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children, Fluff, Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Getting pantsed right is hard. Lucky Lyserg has his mom to help.





	1991

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cargodin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cargodin).



“Papa,” Lyserg called. The act of tottering over from his room all the way to the kitchen on his own had been exhausting, because he had not been able to put on his pants correctly and it kept tripping him. So, after a half-hearted tug at his father’s sleeve he sat down on the kitchen floor.

Liam looked away from his frying pan and chuckled thinly. “Get to your seat, Lyserg. Breakfast’s not ready yet.”

“But…” Lyserg called again.

“Not now, honey,” Jane called, walking into the room with half an earring still in her hand. Putting both ends on the kitchen table, she bent to gather Lyserg. The state of his attire was dismal enough to make her chuckle. “Couldn’t wait for me, could you?”

“I can dress me up fine,” said the child, a light pout dancing on his face.

“Not yet, not yet, but you’ll get there.”

Liam turned his head. “Maybe you should let him try again.”

“Maybe when we’re not all going to be late. Lyserg, let me help.”

“Yes, mama,” said the child, a little miffed. Keeping one’s dignity when being properly pantsed was not easy. He did try to not fall to the ground though. Having his mother’s hand to stabilize him helped.

Jane teased his hair into shape. “We can play a round of shinigories while we wait on your father. Would you like that?”

Lyserg considered it. Puzzles were his favorite. The shinigorie game made him learn all sorts of complicated words and it was not an easy one, but it had the merit of making his father participate.

“Strut!”

“Oh, so you start it that way, I see. Let me think…”

“Technique,” Liam called, attention all on the food he was preparing.

Lyserg’s brow furrowed as he attempted to find the right letter. “Kid…?”

“I’m afraid that will not do.” Then Liam spelled it to his son, who repeated dutifully. “Try again.”

“Equinox,” the proud child yelled. He had just learned the word the day before, in another round of the same game, and it was obvious he deemed himself in need of revenge.

“That’s a good word,” Jane soothed. “You win this round. Can I start a new game?”

Lyserg thought about it. He was fully pantsed now, and Liam had started making everyone’s plates. The earring was still on the table.

“Your earring,” he helpfully pointed out.

“That’s two words.”

“No, I mean your earring is here,” he insisted. “I have a much better word.”

“Oh, thank you, honey. What’s your word, then?”

Five-year-old Lyserg thought about it for a while.

“Clock,” he then announced. His father had promised to take him there, weather permitting. The idea of looking at the city from above was very exciting.

He could tell from Liam’s smile that he remembered.

“Good word, indeed,” was his light praise. “Here’s your eggs, love.”

Jane thanked him and made a show of searching for another word while Lyserg started on his own plate. “Wait until your father is seated, honey.”

“Oh, right! I forgot.” The child looked at the fork he was holding, put it down, and sent a look towards Liam as he chomped down on the food he still had in his mouth. When he was done, and while Liam looked on, he added: “I am sorry, father. I should have waited.”

“Why do you think you should have waited, son?”

“Because you made the eggs and you did your waking up early so I would not have to touch the hot stove. You take care of me by making breakfast and waiting for you to sit means we get to eat together and you want to eat with me and not waiting makes you sad.”

Liam smiled.

“Well I am glad you don’t want me sad.”

Lyserg nodded. “I am a big boy now! I can wait.”

“Glad to hear that.”

They were all running late, and yet Liam and Jane both sat playing games with their son that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a discord request from the lovely Cargodin! I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's so very late, lol. I think the request was just cute family time with the Diethels and I hope I hit the mark!


End file.
